Talk:Scratch construct
All sessions & Hero of Time , a similar object arises in all sessions as a sort of "panic button", used to hard reset the universe in a process known as the scratch. The object aways appears on the planet of the "hero of time". '' The text says this. But I wonder, what if a session doesn't have a Hero of Time? It's said that every session will have one, but what happens in such case as Alpha kids session? Will there still be any way to scratch? Since apparently Beta kids won't join the chain of Alpha kids, and their original Beat Mesa from LOHAC was used already. Also what happens with the new session, in case there's a scratch and none of the players is Hero of Time? On the other side, what happens after scratching twice or more? If that is even possible (but it should be; in troll's case, both troll groups had a Hero of Time so they should logically both have Beat Mesa)? Will they keep switching in between being ancestor and descendants till they reach a winning session? sorry for posting this kinda sooner, accidentally pressed Publish instead of Back. Kingis 21:36, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Just realised the particular pesterlogs you linked to don't say there will always be a hero of Time, only that the reset button always appears on their planet, but I am fairly sure elsewhere that did confirm that their is always a hero of Time, but I'm not gonna hunt that down (it probably just means we might need to source a few statements more often). :Anyhow skipping over the B2 session for a moment to any other theoretical session, Skaia/Paradox Space/etc will ensure that there is a hero of Time. As for the B2 kids, as you mentioned the B1 kids are joining them, them connecting to the chain isn't actually important, them being their and Jade adding their planets to the B2 kids' Incipisphere and such is enough to count as joining them from what we've seen and read. As for the fact that the Beat Mesa won't be there on arrive still don't violate this, as the planet DID have one at one point, while it means the session lacks its own reset button it will still have a hero of Time and their planet which arose with a reset button on it but was since lost. The Light6 03:39, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Proposed placeholder title I'm in two minds about this. We don't have a canon general name for these devices, but it really is increasingly inappropriate for the page to be titled Beat Mesa. And it'd really be much nicer also to replace the two clunky section headings we currently have on the page with simply the names of the devices. For what it's worth, I would suggest perhaps "Scratch construct", as in, " " Thoughts? :"Scratch construct" sounds fine, or a something similar like "Scratch device", though I don't think there is any canonical basis for that one? In lack of any other canonical name "Scratch construct" appears to be the closest we have. - The Light6 (talk) 02:42, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with this. Maybe the Beat Mesa could be listed under "examples". AnimeApprentice (talk) 06:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Cardinal Movement Correct me if I'm wrong (and I very well may be), but I was under the impression that "Cardinal Movement" was a name that applied to all Scratch Constructs, and not the name of Damara's specifically. 05:52, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :What gave you that impression? Aranea refers to it by name, much as the Beat Mesa is referred to by name (by Rose IIRC), but I don't see any reason to think she was naming the class of objects :? Well I'll replay Openbound then to be sure (I believe it was part 2 or 3, correct?), but I recall feeling at the time as though it could've easily referred to either the class of object or the specific name for theirs, but for whatever reason was inclined towards the former. I can't recall the exact wording but I'll search for it. 21:28, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :Part 3: "''Strangely, the only time she was eager to help us was when we were preparing to initiate the Scratch. And it's a good thing she was, since I'm not sure anyone else would have had the a8ility to do that kind of damage to the Cardinal Movement and release its energy." :No real indication either way, but that it's the specific name of their construct seems by far the more sensible assumption. And if nothing else, if Cardinal Movement were a name for the class of object, I suspect would have used that name. That he doesn't use a name at all implies there isn't a generalised one, hence our "placeholder" title Meteor impact If the Scratch were started during the Reckoning as it was in the B1 session, what exactly would happen if it were hit by a meteor set to hit the Battlefield 02:19, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Darkone43 :We can't answer something that was never really addressed, however best guess would be 1) the meteor temporarily diverts the scratch construct before it readjusts itself, thus delaying the scratch by a few moments, or 2) the meteor destroys the scratch construct and the scratch doesn't happen. - The Light6 (talk) 02:32, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::But since the scratch is started by destroying said construct a meteor very well could start the scratch. But this could never happen for one reason. The scratch construct is always on one of the planets created by the game. The reckoning never touches them. The2ndplayer (talk) 21:51, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :::But it doesn't destroy them? They still have to ascend to Skaia. It, get this, scratches the construct. 00:37, December 29, 2013 (UTC)